Kingdom Hearts, Sonic Style
by Knight of the Shining Star
Summary: Sonic was happy in his world, until he fell in darkness, he owned something called the 'Keyblade', and met friends from other worlds, will he be able to defeat the Heartless? I only put the main characters: Sonic and Sora for the fact Sonic is playing his role. *Yay! First Crossover story!* (DONE VOTES! IT's now up to me... but readers get the chance to choose... sometimes!)
1. Awakening part 1

Who Is Playing Who: (for now, I don't need to tell you everything, yet…)

Sonic as Sora

Amy as Kairi

Shadow as Riku

Cream as Janie

Charmy as Tidus

Mighty as Wakka

Okay, this is only Sonic's side for now… There will be stories where only one person's side is told, this is a 'real story line' story and not a P.O.V. story, well until a certain chapter… well stop reading this now and read the story!Prologue

Sonic was falling into darkness, this does not need a description, just darkness. _'I have been having weird thoughts lately…' _Sonic thought. Then the words: 'thought and weird' rang in his head, then it stopped and the words: 'Real or Not?' rang in his mind. '_Like is any of this real or not?' _Then Sonic looked up and saw the light fading and the darkness inclosing the light, and he wasn't closing his eyes. Sonic then like a response closed his eyes and remembered the scene that happened before this: He saw Shadow in the ocean Sonic was about to get him and forgot he hates water so he hesitated at first and then a huge wave closing on him Shadow giving his hand out as if he was saying to follow him, Sonic ran to him and then wave splashed over both of them, Sonic failed to grab his hand and was pushed to shore by the currents, then he ran beside Amy when he saw her, then Sonic stood beside her in a sunset and then saw something falling down from the sky, it was him for some reason, the clone of him fell in the water, then himself followed. Sonic was finally flipped right side up; he landed into the bottom of the darkness. Sonic took one-step and birds flew away, showing a stain glass floor with a picture of a beautiful yellow girl hedgehog in a blue dress. '_So much to do… so little time__**.' **_Sonic thought. Then he heard a response._** 'Take your time, don't be afraid. The door is still shut… Now step forward, can you do it?' **_Sonic took a few steps and looked around. Then pedestals started to appear from the ground and were rising. Then when the pedestals stopped rising and three objects appeared: a staff with a head like Sonic's but different, a sword with the same head as a picture, and a shield with the same head as a picture, as this was happening Sonic heard the same voice. _**'Power sleeps within you. If you give it form…it will give you strength. Choose one of the items… choose well…' **_Sonic stared at the sword, shield, and staff for a long period of time. Sonic was paralysed in thought about what to choose, he wanted to make the best choice. Sonic then shook his head to focus on the thought and then back to reality. Sonic jumped on the pedestal in the left, the one with the sword. _**'The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction.' **_Sonic jumped down and jumped on the pedestal on the right, the one with the shield. _**'The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all.'**_ Sonic jumped down and jumped on the pedestal in the middle, the one with the staff. _**'The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin.' **_ Sonic got off the last pedestal and walked in the middle to think, what would he choose…

_**I made a choice of a in between win! And I like this one, cuz I do it always when I play the game...! Lets see how you like it!**_

_**Knight Of The Shinning Star/WarriorzCatzRulez **_


	2. Awakening Part 2 (Prologue continued)

_**Long time no story! How I picked was a long story, but now I am, Knight of the Shinning Star and SonicSpyroRulez will show what as picked!**_

Sonic stared at the objects for a long time. He got up to the shield and picked up. _**Your path is set. Now, what will you give up in exchange? **_The voice said. Sonic looked at the wand and the sword. He quickly ran to the wand and picked it up. The pedestals shaked beneath Sonic's feet, and they fell and toppled. Sonic jumped off and ran to the middle. _**What is going on? **_Sonic wondered. Shakily, Sonic got up and looked around. The ground started to crumble and snap. Sonic ran to the edge but there was nowhere to jump. Sonic saw the ground disappear from his feet, and fell down.

Sonic thought the darkness would go on forever, but he felt a ground appear. _**"What the heck is going on now? ARRRUGGGHHH!" **_Sonic snapped in his mind. The shield appeared in one of his hands. _**You have gained the power to fight. Use it to protect yourself and others.**_ The voice whispered. Sonic moved around, looking if something _else_ would appear. And he was right. _**There will be times where you will have to fight. Keep that light burning strong. **_Sonic's eyes grew big. _**"WHA-!? What is that!"**_ Sonic stared at the black creature. It has yellow eyes that seemed to see his soul… Or something, but whatever it was… it was creepy. Suddenly, more of those things came, Sonic started to slash the shield he was wielding. After they took a few hits, they disappeared but they could also shrink to the ground… like a shadow. Sonic stood up, and then silence was all there was. _**Behind you! **_The voice shrieked. Sonic looked behind him and started to slash like crazy at it. Sonic saw it disappear again, like the rest. More appeared, Sonic fought harder. Then one did the strangest thing: It made darkness to the ground. Sonic starred at it, it sucked the ground terribly. Sonic then saw the darkness starting to sink him. Sonic tried to get out of it, but he knew he couldn't. And in a few moments, his whole body was sucked in.

In the darkness, Sonic felt like if the darkness was suffocating him. But when he looked down, ground appeared again. Sonic stopped trying to break free of nothing and panted in fear for a few moments. Sonic pushed himself up and looked around, the same looks of the place was here. A door was shown to Sonic, with some _real_ light! Sonic looked at the door. _**"Locked…"**_ Sonic thought as he ran up to the door. Then he saw a treasure chest pop up behind him at the end of the ground he was on. He ran up to the chest. "UGHHHH!" Sonic grunted as he tried to open the chest. "Ok, now what? I can't open it like that… maybe tapping it…?" Sonic murmured to himself. He tapped it with his shield, and it opened and disappeared… but nothing was in it. A box appeared after the chest disappeared. Sonic pushed it around. "Ok, I am tired of this!" Sonic snarled. He started hitting the box with frenzies of attacks. It broke, and this time two things happened: An item appeared, and the door had one part of it appear back, not like the rest of it's misty form. "Finally we are getting _somewhere_!" Sonic grunted. Sonic saw a barrel appear. He lifted it up, and threw it at the door. Like magic, the door had last part of it appear back. Sonic tried to open it by it's handles. "UNGH! UNGH! It won't budge!" Sonic said while he stood on the door trying to open it. "And why am I now standing on the door?-" And at the moment he finished, he dropped to the ground, and the door started to open up. He ran towards the light that the door reviled.

He appeared on his forest or island, it was really both, with Charmy, Cream and her two Chao's, and Mighty. Sonic then tried to jump off the edge of it, but a barrier hit him. _**Hold on, the door won't open yet. First, tell me more about yourself. **_The voice murmured. Sonic walked up to Mighty, and then Mighty asked him a question: "What do you want outta life?" Sonic thought for a while. "To broaden my horizons." Sonic responded. Mighty smirked. "To broaden your horizons, huh?" Mighty shot back, nicely. Sonic then walked up to Charmy, who said: "What are you afraid of?" Sonic thought hard for a while. "To lose everything I love." Charmy looked at him, curiously. "To lose everything you love? Is that so scary" Charmy responded. Sonic frowned and walked away. He walked up to Cream, Cheese, and Chocola, and Cream asked: "What is most important to you?" Sonic knew this one, this was easy. "Friendship." Sonic answered fast. Cream then blinked.

_**Your adventure begins at dawn.**_

_**As long as the sun is shinning, your journey shall be a pleasant one.**_

Sonic heard the voice say those wonderful words, and then he was shot back with troubling ones:

_**The day you will open the door is both far off and very near.**_

Sonic then opened his eyes to the darkness yet again. He looked around, and saw him being surrounded by those black, creepy creatures. "Go away! Urgh, and stay away!" Sonic said between his blows and theirs. Sonic then did something weird, he made the shield a boomerang and hit all the black things away. He then saw a blue shiny stone with a pool of water in it. "What is tha-at-t?! Sonic exclaimed. "I am not touching it! There's water!" Sonic snarled, but he did so anyway, it seemed to heal him, regenerate him. "Hmmhmmmhmmm. Strange thing." Sonic padded off and saw stairs appear to the next weird… floor thingie. Sonic ran to the light, and then heard those scary words:

_**The closer you get to light,**_

_**The greater your shadow becomes.**_

Sonic starred at his shadow. It then became longer, and before he knew it, a shadow of him was standing before him. It transformed into a at least thirty spined creature, with a heart-shaped hole in the middle, it's eyes gleaming yellow, and it was all black furred, and a huge sense of power was to Sonic from the monster.

**But don't be afraid and don't forget…**

Sonic then made a smart comeback. "What? Forget what!? Forget that I need to live?!" Sonic crazily slashed at it. It's hand was it's weak spot, but it kept going to grab light from the ground, and throw it up in the air, to hurt Sonic, _**or **_punching the ground, causing more of the black creatures to come to him. Sonic then slashed harder, harder, and harder. And at the point he was about to give in, the monster gave way, for a second. Then Sonic's shield disappeared. Sonic, backed up, and fell down. "No… wait!" Then the darkness portal came above him, he stood up, and tried to break free, but he couldn't.

_**-But don't be afraid.**_

The darkness started to swallow his legs and the monsters pounding wasn't helping. Sonic starred down, and then up again. "_**No! Stop! Wait, stop! ARUUUUUGGGHHH!"**_

_**You hold the mightiest weapon of them all.**_

Sonic tried to grasp his way out, he was almost all sucked in.

_**And don't forget:**_

Sonic saw his last glimpse of the creature, his head was all that was above the darkness. He was then in a few seconds consumed by the darkness. "_**No! No! Waaiiiiiiittt!"**_

_**You are the one that will open the door.**_

_**WHEW! Done that, how was it? It was longer, and more nerve racking for me… and more enjoyment for you! I hope…**_

_**Knight of the Shinning Star**_


	3. Seaside Forest and the new world!

_**Hiya guys! I might wait on the story to update Broken Memories! But here is the next chapter, oh, and don't be afraid to review! It shows people are reading it, and you don't want it to stop now! Shadow will be shown now! And if you are wondering how to imagine which voice actors are doing which… the main is:**_

_**Sonic's is: Jason Griffith (Shadow the Hedgehog was his starting game voice appearance)**_

_**Shadow's is: David Humphrey (Sonic Adventure 2 *Battle* was his starting game voice appearance)**_

_**Amy's is: Jennifer Douillard (Sonic Adventure *DX* was her starting game voice appearance)**_

_**Now you get it?**_

_**Sonic's was that and now Ryan because even though I am not a fan of his newest voice… I have grown used to it, and that is most logical!**_

_**Shadow's is David and not Jason yet because I HATE his new voice actor!**_

_**Amy's story is the same as Shadow's… I mean COME ON SEGA! We don't need Minnie Mouse as a Sonic franchise character, thank you very much! And for imagining the island/forest….**_

_**Imagine Seaside Hill, but without enemies and no rings, no booster thingies, no cart thingies, no loop thingies and no lots of other stuff. Just imagine a beach part, with grass that leads up to a forest that Warriors Cats could live in.**_

Sonic opened his eyes. He saw a blue sky with very little clouds. He then opened his mouth and yawned. Sonic was tilting his head upwards, but just at that moment, Amy was above his head. "_**Woah!**_" Sonic exclaimed. Shocked, Sonic whipped his head up and looked at Amy. Sonic turned his body around, off of his lying down position, and started at the crouched down Amy. Amy chuckled straight after he made himself to her eye level.

"_**Gimmie a break, Amy! Sheesh!" **_Sonic exclaimed at her. "Sonic, you lazy bum! I just knew I would find you snoozing over here! You're wasting the day away!" Sonic got up at stared at her eye level, crouched down. "_**No! **_This _**huge thing **_swallowed me up! I couldn't breathe, I couldn't- _**ow!**_" Amy hit him on the head in mere jest. "Are you _still_ dreaming?" Amy taunted. Sonic then got off of his crouching level. "It _wasn't _a dream! Or was it? I don't know…. What exactly _was_ that place… so bizarre…" Sonic murmured. Amy rolled her eyes. "Yeah, sure… Sonic! Sure…."

Amy murmured back. Sonic then say down on the sand again. "Say Amy, what was your hometown like? Y'know, the one you grew up in." Amy turned her back on him. "I told you before this, Sonic! I don't remember!" Sonic chuckled. "Nothing at all?" Sonic pressed. Amy smiled. "Nothing." Sonic then blinked in amusement. "Do you ever want to go back? Y'know, if you remembered?" Sonic smirked while asking that question. Amy then turned to him. "Well… I am happy here…. But you know… I wouldn't mind going to see it!" Amy said cheerfully. Sonic smiled again. "I would want to see it too! Along with any other worlds out there!" Sonic exclaimed. "I wanna see it all!" Amy walked up to where Sonic was sitting. Sonic stood up from his sitting position. "Well, what are we waiting for!?" Amy asked.

Then a voice came along. "Yo, aren't you guys forgetting me?" A black hedgehog with crimson eyes and stripes on his spines came up to them. The black hedgehog was holding a part of a tree. "So, it looks like I am the only one working on that raft over there!" The hedgehog remarked. The hedgehog threw the tree part at Sonic, who fell over, and tumbled to the water, in parts where he couldn't swim, and walked over to Amy. "And you, you are just as lazy as he is!" the hedgehog smirked. Amy chuckled. "So, you've noticed, Shadow!" Shadow folded his arms, still smirking at her. "Ok, we'll finish it together, right Son-! _**Hey!**_ Where'd he go?" Shadow spotted to wood at the shore. Amy then came up with something that could annoy Shadow. "Erm, hey! I think he might have token a head start! Race ya!" Shadow then turned his head. "_**What!? **_Are you kidding?" Shadow started to race there, along with Amy running not to far behind.

Sonic then got up, just after Shadow said: "Race ya!" And then caught up the Shadow. "_**Heeeeeeeeeeeyyyy! Not funny!" **_ Sonic spat. "Hey, you have seaweed all over your spines!" Shadow chuckled while seeing Sonic. Sonic after learning that new move of speed in that black holeish place, started to spin there, and the blue blur of himself vanished before Shadow's eyes. "_**HEY! What the-!?" **_Shadow exclaimed, as Sonic went to the end, making a flurry of spins at the end. "Ta-da!" Sonic smirked. "_**Hey! You cheated!**_" Shadow huffed as he came to Sonic. "Eh, no, it was a race! No one said it can be fair! And I just wanted to demonstrate that move I learned!" Sonic shot back, playfully.

_**After a long time of confrontation, annoyance, fighting, and just plain violence later….**_

Sonic started to race across the shore, Amy kept calling him and scolding him for messing around, so she could tell him what they needed for the raft. But already Sonic knew them. _**'Ok, two logs, one cloth, and one rope, and bring it to her!' **_Sonic jot-noted in his mind. Sonic fetched all the stuff as fast as he could *at the moment, that means faster than Shadow!*, and brought it all to her. "_**Sonic! Stop messing around and come over here!**_" Amy shouted. Sonic came to her with all the stuff. "Wow, you already got everything! Do you want to go home yet?" Amy said, shocked. Sonic shook his head. "Nah, I am fine for now. I'll stick around for a bit!" Sonic raced to where Shadow was sitting on a tree. "And Amy called me a lazy butt! You haven't even started!" Sonic remarked. "I am just relaxing for a while! Just like you were! Hey, how about a quick round? And what about that wooden-" Shadow was cut off by Sonic. "We'll see if I need that after I show you what I can do now!" Sonic remarked again. And as soon as it started… Sonic and Shadow kept switching round, starting with Sonic winning to Shadow winning, but at the end, 16 to 15 was enough for Shadow. Then after a while, Mighty asked: "Hey, wanna do a round?" And the same ending with him! And Charmy followed and then Cream with her chao's: Cheese and Chocola came to fight him, same ending, but at 8 to 5.

"Heh, I am tired now, I'll call it a day!" Sonic said. Shadow glared for a second, and came to his normal self, as Sonic walked to the tree Shadow was sitting on for the rest of the day. And then after a while, Amy followed. The sunset was shining along the shore. "So… Amy's home is out there somewhere, right?" Sonic asked Shadow. "Could be, but we will never know of we stay here!" Shadow responded. Sonic raised his eye. "But, how far could a _raft _take us?" Sonic asked, in a questioning tone. "Who knows? If we have to… we'll think of something else." Shadow sighed. Then Amy joined in. "Ok, so suppose we get to another world… what would you do there?" Amy asked to Shadow. "Hmmm, I haven't really thought of it… I just wondered: Why we are here on this island. If there re other worlds, why did we end up on this one, and suppose there are other worlds… then ours are a little piece of something so much bigger. So we could have just as easily have ended up somewhere else with a different destiny, right?" Shadow explained. Sonic then put himself in a relaxing pose. "I don't know." Sonic sighed. "Exactly. That is why we need to go out there and find out!" Shadow finished. As he started to walk away he spoke. "Just sitting here won't change anything, anyway, it's the same old stuff, so if you want to join me, lets go." Shadow finished again. Shadow stopped walking away. Amy smirked. "You have been thinking lately, haven't you?" Amy wondered to Shadow, in speaking terms. "Thanks to you I have. If you haven't came over here. I would never have thought about this stuff!" Shadow explained to Amy. "Amy, thanks." Shadow said. Amy then chuckled. "Your welcome!" Then all of them got up, and walked to there way home. "Hey! Sonic!" Shadow called over. Sonic turned and caught a star-shaped fruit. "You wanted one, didn't you?" Shadow asked. Sonic stared at it for a while. "A paopu fruit…" Sonic trailed. "If two people share one, there destines become intertwined, they will remain a part of each other's lives, no matter what." Shadow said the prophecy of the fruit. "C'mon! I just know you want to try it with Amy!" Shadow teased. "_**Wha!? What are you talking abo-" **_Sonic then shoved the fruit in his inventory, and ran off with Shadow and Amy.

_**In another time, in another place….**_

Sonic, Shadow and Amy was right, there _**are **_other worlds out there. A castle rises upon the world, a different one than Seaside Forest. Drums play around the castle. In the hallways on the castle, a wolf/husky hybrid walked to see the main room, the King's room. The hybrid was an engineer. A builder and a person with a knack for magic and construction weapons, shields, and lots of other stuff. He walked to a huge door, with the same print the shield, sword and staff Sonic could choose one had! The hybrid knocked on the door, and a little door opened, like a dog door. He walked on the red carpet. "Good morning, your Majesty!" the voice, who had a tone in a mix of Shadow's and Sonic's (Jason Griffith's!) said. He waited for a greeting back, but none came, he continued to walk… only to find no one there. A chair was reveled and no one was there, just the hybrid, the King's best friend. "_**Wha-!? No way! He's gone!" **_ They wolf/husky exclaimed, and at that moment, a spirit cat came from behind the chair, holding a note. The cat gave him the note, and the hybrid read quickly. Running as fast as Sonic, he raced to find someone who should know, after all, he was the smartest choice!

In the maze, someone who should be guarding the castle decided to take a break and take a cat-nap. "_**Wake up Furyheart, you damned idiot! This is serious! You should know by now, idiot!**_" Furyheart kept sleeping, his brown coat glimmering. "_**Thunderga**_!" Shadow screeched. A burst of lightning hit Furyheart, his blood red eyes glimmering in the sun. "_**What the hell do you want Shadow!?**_" Furyheart snapped. "We've got a huge problem, but don't tell anyone!" Shadow insisted. Furyheart grinned. Shadow knew this was about to be the: 9000 questions game. "Queen Snowflake?" Furyheart asked. "No!" Shadow snapped. "Dawnlight?" Furyheart asked again. "No!" Shadow snapped again. "Shade?" Furyheart smirked now while asking. "_**No!**_" Shadow snapped, ready to claw Furyheart's face. "Not even my mate Stormheart and your mate Nikita?" Furyheart asked so innocently. "_**No, no, no, no NOOOOO!**_" Shadow snapped loudly, but too loud because the people Furyheart mentioned were behind them, all waked up because of them. "Ok, we want to know everything, Shadow Husky and Furyheart Cat, _**NOW! And where is King Fury!?**_" Snowflake ordered.

_**Long… huh, now, for the updated character list!**_

_**Sonic as Sora**_

_**Amy as Kairi**_

_**Shadow as Riku**_

_**Mighty as Wakka**_

_**Charmy as Tidus**_

_**Cream as Janie**_

_**King Fury as King Mickey**_

_**Queen Snowflake as Queen Minnie (Snowflake: But I am a tomboy!)**_

_**Shadow the Husky/Wolf Hybrid as Donald Duck**_

_**Furyheart as Goofy (Furyheart: But I am not goofy…)**_

_**Princess Nikita as Princess Daisy (Nikita: I am a tomboy too!)**_

_**Added Characters:**_

_**Dawnlight, mate of Shade, sister of Nikita**_

_**Shade, mate of Dawnlight, darkside of Shadow the Wolf/Husky Hybrid, and something is fishy about him and Furyheart!**_

_**Princess Stormheart, mate of Furyheart, and sister of Snowflake**_

_**And also, Read, Review, and Favorite/Follow, please!**_

_**Knight of the Shinning Star**_


End file.
